


my hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me

by RatQueen04



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Coffee, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, M/M, Partying, Sex, Vaginal Sex, alcohol mention, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatQueen04/pseuds/RatQueen04
Summary: “So the next thing that’s important is the grind of the beans," Felix said.“Oh, I can think of a few other things we can grind,” Sylvain smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Felix closed his eyes, sighed, and counted to ten before responding. Yep, he still wanted to say it. Felix whipped around.“You did not just come into my kitchen to use a line like that,” Felix said clearly and quietly, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.------------------------------------------------------------A college/coffee AU, in which Felix is a coffee snob and he finds out his best (and possibly only) friend Sylvain is drinking sugary, creamy crap.





	1. breathe in for luck

**Author's Note:**

> yo does anyone else remember dashboard confessional

The air was too hot in room 302A. Felix didn’t handle heat well, and Sylvain handled it even worse. While Felix sweated miserably in his thin black t-shirt, Sylvain strained against his printed button down. He undid the top two buttons with a finger and exhaled. Felix rolled his eyes.

“And that’s class. Don’t forget to submit your responses online in the portal, make sure you come to lecture on Friday, and I’ll see you again in discussion next week,” their TA said. “And I’m sorry about the air conditioning - maintenance said it would be fixed by this morning but clearly that hasn’t panned out.”

There was the immediate shuffle of students standing up and hopping out of their desks. Ignatz, who had another class across campus, nearly sprinted from the room. Felix sat back and sighed. He pinched his nose at the bridge, closed his eyes, and counted his breaths. _ One, two, three… _ He opened his eyes to see two girls leaning over Sylvain’s desk.

“But you’ll be at the party this weekend, won’t you?” a girl with bright pink hair asked.

“At the party? Sweetness, I _ am _ the party,” Sylvain punctuated with a wink. The two girls giggled and hurried out of the classroom, binders clutched to their chests.

_ I can’t believe people are actually like this _, Felix thought.

Sylvain turned and saw Felix looking. He winked again and Felix bristled like a cat, turning away.

“What’s up, Felix? You coming this weekend?” he asked.

“Coming? Where?” Felix asked.

“Beta Lambda is having a party this weekend, don’t tell me Dimitri didn’t tell you,” Sylvain smiled.

Felix huffed. Dimitri had, in fact, invited him. Dimitri had cordially invited him over dinner in the dining hall, which Felix felt was oddly formal for an invite to a frat house.

“I have heard,” Felix said carefully.

“Good, because I might have told Dedue and Ashe that you’re coming. And also Ingrid. And Dorothea. You know. The bunch,” Sylvain said, sitting on Felix’s desk. Felix groaned, heart thudding against his ribcage like a bird trying to escape its cage.

“Why can’t you just let me tell you no before you go and lie to people?” Felix asked, leaning back again and shutting his eyes.

“But you have to come! We’re gonna watch the big game on TV! There’ll be free alcohol!” Sylvain said. Felix cracked one eye open to see Sylvain pulling a Monster Espresso drink out of his backpack. _ Three shots of espresso! _ the can bragged.

“Sylvain, you have got to stop drinking those,” Felix said, finally rising from his seat and packing up his belongings. The next class would be arriving soon, and Felix would rather get choke slammed into a wall than make small talk with anyone he knew.

“But I love coffee!” Sylvain said, cracking open the can and chugging it in one go.

“That. Is not. Coffee,” Felix said.

“Whaddaya mean? Look, this is espresso, not an energy drink,” Sylvain said, pointing at the can.

“I can read, idiot. I’m saying that’s not _ real _ coffee. You know, fresh coffee, drank black, not coffee with…” he pulled the empty can from Sylvain’s hand, “190 calories?! Sylvain, this is more sugar than caffeine.”

Felix let the can clatter to the floor and exited the classroom.

“Good thing I love both,” Sylvain said, scooping up the can and jogging to catch up with Felix. “What does it matter, anyways?”

“What does it matter - are you kidding me? Coffee is delicious if you drink it properly. Coffee is an _ art _ . There are _ flavor notes _. It’s not all this over-sweetened crap,” Felix scolded.

“News to me. I just think the stuff’s bitter,” Sylvain said. Felix glared at Sylvain so hard that the redhead was sure he was going to get punched. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. Sylvain tossed the can into a recycle bin and pumped his arms when the can made it in.

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but... come over. Tonight. I’ll make you some real fucking coffee and you can stop chugging this shit,” Felix groaned.

“Ooh, Felix, inviting me over? How bold,” Sylvain teased.

_ Crack _.

There came the slap across the face. People walking by stared but Sylvain laughed it off and kept walking with a big, dopey grin on his face.

“You need help with your response essay anyways. God knows you’ll royally screw it up again without me, and if you fail the class, my parents might murder me,” Felix said. 

“Why?”

“Because your parents will be disappointed in you and they’ll tell my dad, and my dad somehow always finds a way to make my friends’ problems my fault.”

“Oh my god, Felix, are we friends?” Sylvain said as obnoxiously as possible.

“Sylvain I will _ kill _ you.”

* * *

Felix came home and cleaned his studio apartment with fervor. Despite Sylvain being lazy and generally an ass, he was neat and would comment on it if Felix wasn’t. It was some kind of a miracle, actually, that Sylvain lived in a frat house yet managed to keep his room spotless.

Sylvain had pledged Beta Lambda as a freshman and was head-over-heels in love with drinking, wooing women, and being so charming he got away with anything as long as he smiled. Felix, on the other hand, had started at university two years after Sylvain and was not nearly as enamored with partying.

Sylvain had come to their school because of its reputation for pretty girls and giant parties. Felix had come for its enormous libraries and academic standing. They’d been best friends in high school and still stayed in constant touch, Felix always playing the snappy and bitter wolf to Sylvain’s lounging lion, and Felix hated to admit that Sylvain was part of the reason he’d chosen this college.

Sylvain. Ever-present, ever-annoying, ever-gentle Sylvain. Sylvain, who had drawn Felix into his group of friends and who always held a seat for him in class. Sylvain, who had comforted Felix for months after Glenn died in a freak car accident. Sylvain, who had demanded they take their general education requirements together because _ when else would we take a class together, our majors are so different! _ Sylvain, somewhere between an older brother and a crush, the ever-present object of Felix’s stupid heart.

Felix sighed and sat down. He needed a break. He walked to his fridge, grimaced, and poured himself a glass of wine.

Naturally, his first drink had been with Sylvain, too. Felix hadn’t touched the stuff until college, and Sylvain made some crazy parental demand that Felix’s first drink be with him.

“It’s how I’ll know you’re safe!” Sylvain claimed.

Felix was sure it had been the opposite.

Instead, Felix’s first time drinking ended with him hunched over Sylvain’s toilet, hurling up what surely was everything he’d ever eaten, Sylvain gently rubbing his back and bringing him water bottles. Felix, bitter, had refused to talk to Sylvain for a week, until Sylvain invited him out again and promised it would be better this time. Felix had his doubts, but he fell for it anyways.

He always fell for it with Sylvain.

Felix’s musings were interrupted by a sharp knock on his door.

“Felix! I’m here! I brought the good shit!” Sylvain yelled. Felix wrenched his door open.

“Could you not make it sound like I’m dealing drugs?” Felix hissed. Sylvain grinned widely and pushed his way through. His crisp button down (a different one with a different print, Felix noted) and jeans looked much more college-appropriate than Felix’s uniform of black t-shirts and black skinny jeans, though Felix had changed into sweatpants for the evening.

“Aw, you started without me,” Sylvain teased, nodding towards Felix’s glass of wine.

“I needed to prepare to spend time with your insufferable self,” Felix said. Sylvain laughed and threw a bag of coffee beans at Felix’s chest. The younger man had instructed Sylvain to go to the hipster coffee shop downtown and buy whatever bag of beans he wanted. He’d chosen a blend called Lover’s Respite. Felix set it down next to his tablet and Sylvain poured himself a pint glass of wine.

“So, how’s school?” Sylvain asked.

“Terrible. I go to it with you,” Felix replied. Sylvain laughed, and Felix felt like his chest was melting.

* * *

After about an hour of conversation - Felix could never get Sylvain to start anything on time - Felix finally shuffled Sylvain to his modest kitchen.

“Okay, so you’ve picked a dark roast blend. A lot of people think dark roast has more caffeine, but it’s actually the opposite. Light roast has the most caffeine,” Felix began.

“Oh, fuck, is that bad?” Sylvain asked.

“No, it doesn’t matter, because we shouldn’t be drinking coffee this late at night anyways. And unlike you, I drink coffee for its flavor, not to stay awake when I’m hungover.”

“Harsh. True, but still a little harsh. This might be why you don’t have any luck with the ladies and gents.”

Felix pointedly ignored Sylvain and began to measure the beans into his grinder. He faced away from Sylvain, talking into his equipment.

“So the next thing that’s important is the grind of the beans. For something like a French press, which uses a wider mesh filter, you want a coarser grind. Espresso uses a very fine grind. We’re just doing a pour over, so the grind we want is somewhere in the middle.”

“Oh, I can think of a few other things we can grind,” Sylvain smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Felix closed his eyes, sighed, and counted to ten before responding. Yep, he still wanted to say it. Felix whipped around.

“You did not just come into my kitchen to use a line like that,” Felix said clearly and quietly, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Aw, Felix, where’s your funny bone? That line was gold!” Sylvain said, crowding into Felix’s space. Felix backed into the counter.

“Is this how you get all those girls? With terrible puns and expensive gifts?” Felix asked. Sylvain stepped into Felix, forcing him to sit up on the countertop. He had one knee on either side of Sylvain’s hips.

He swallowed hard. His mouth went dry.

“No, I do something like this,” Sylvain said, tucking a stray hair behind Felix’s ear.

They were close enough to kiss now.

_ Holy shit, holy shit, he could kiss me right now, he could just lean in and do it, _ Felix’s mind screamed on repeat. He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe.

“Felix, I-”

“Don’t,” Felix said, shoving Sylvain away from him. Felix stormed out of the kitchen and sat on his couch. “Don’t, Sylvain.”

“Holy fuck, Felix, I’m so sorry, I totally misread the situation,” Sylvain began babbling.

Felix ignored the rest of Sylvain’s diatribe in favor of remembering the last time they drank together.

Teeth clashed messily, both of them hungrily gripping each other’s faces in the darkness of Sylvain’s room.

“Fuck, Felix, I just, fuck,” Sylvain had moaned, breaking away to rip his button-down away from his shoulders. They had returned from Sylvain’s formal, Felix as Ingrid’s markedly platonic date, and somehow an accidental brush of Sylvan’s hand against Felix’s neck had turned into this.

Felix shucked off his t-shirt and threw it to the ground before throwing himself at Sylvain again. Sylvain responded in kind, shoving Felix down onto his bed and biting his neck sharply. Felix moaned, honest-to-god moaned with a loud cry escaping his lips, and Felix hadn’t known he would be loud in bed but he didn’t know much at all, and -

Sylvain’s hard cock was pressing against Felix’s thigh when the door burst open, letting in light. Sylvain quickly jumped off of Felix, but the intruders hadn’t even noticed the room was occupied.

“A sword? Babe, this isn’t your room,” a girl’s voice giggled. The door was shut again, and Felix turned expectantly to Sylvain, but the damage was done.

“Fuck, Felix,” Sylvain whispered.

“Something like it,” Felix offered, reaching out, but Sylvain retracted as if Felix was covered in blood.

“I, this is a mistake, we’re both too drunk, and…” Sylvain’s voice trailed off as he slowly picked up his shirt.

Felix felt like he’d been sucker punched. What was happening? After so many years, so much yearning, Sylvain was doing _ this? _

“Sylvain…” Felix began, but his mouth couldn’t find the words.

“I’ll see you in class, Felix,” Sylvain said, walking out the door.

But back to the present.

“Felix, Felix, are you listening? I said I’m sorry,” Sylvain said. 

“Why did you stop kissing me the last time we were drunk together?” Felix barked.

“I... you... what?” Sylvain asked.

“The last time we drank together. After your formal. We were in your room. We kissed. We were interrupted and you stopped, and we never fucking talked about it. What happened?” Felix asked.

“I… you were drunk. I was worried that I was taking advantage of you. So I stopped and told myself I’d talk to you about it when we were sober, but then the next day in class you threw a pencil at me and didn’t say anything about it, so I didn’t say anything about it, and then today you invited me over, and I thought maybe I should try again, but clearly you didn’t want it so-”

“I never said I didn’t want it,” Felix said through gritted teeth.

Sylvain’s face looked like his brain was recalibrating.

“Okay, but you pushed me away,” Sylvain said slowly.

“Because we need to fucking talk about it!” Felix cried, covering his face with his hands.

“Okay, okay, let’s talk about it,” Sylvain said, quickly scooting next to Felix on the couch, their hips touching.

“You want to kiss me," Felix said point blank.

"Yes."

"And I want to kiss you," Felix said, feeling like his teeth were being wrenched out one by one.

"...that's news to me, but yes."

"And yet we are not kissing right now."

"Yes. You stopped me, if I recall the last five minutes or so correctly."

"I did," Felix said solemnly. They sat in silence for a moment, Sylvain covering Felix's hand with his own. The action made Felix feel like his hand was under a heat lamp, and after a few seconds he pulled it away in favor of clutching his thigh. More hair had fallen from his ponytail, and Sylvain reached to tuck it behind his ear.

“Let me try that again, then,” Sylvain chuckled breathily, leaning in and locking Felix’s lips in a kiss.

It was somewhere between everything he’d thought it would be and greater than he could have ever imagined. Felix had pined for Sylvain since high school, when suddenly he noticed the strength in Sylvain’s arms and the broadening of his chest, and found himself panicking _ am I gay am I gay am I gay _ before Glenn died and things like wanting other boys didn’t matter anymore.

He didn’t want to think about that right now, about how differently things could have turned out, about how much sooner this could have happened if his life hadn’t gotten fucked into six different directions, so Felix traced Sylvain’s jaw with his thumb and relished in the way it made Sylvain shudder.

Felix pulled away to breathe and Sylvain took the time to nibble at his neck and work his hand up the bottom of Felix’s shirt, skating gently along his stomach. Felix’s muscles jumped and twitched, and he felt himself growing hard all too quickly. He groaned at the revelation, and Sylvain laid Felix down and positioned himself on top of him, slotting their legs together. Felix could feel he was in a similar state.

“So long, Felix, so long, I thought you would never let me kiss you,” Sylvain muttered between small nips and kisses at Felix’s jaw.

“You’re-you’re going to leave m-m-marks,” Felix stuttered.

"Good," Sylvain said, sucking a hickey into Felix's collarbone.

Felix whined, embarrassed. The overwhelming sensation of Sylvain's lips on his body caused him to buck his hips wildly and he gripped Sylvain's shoulders for purchase.

"Easy, easy," Sylvain said, taking a hint and leaning back. He stroked Felix’s face gently and waited for Felix to catch his breath.

There were so many things Felix wanted to ask Sylvain, but he stuffed the words back in his throat and pulled Sylvain back on top of him.

They kissed, Sylvain clearly more experienced, guiding Felix’s hands across his body, poking his tongue into the back of Felix’s mouth and licking just to taste. Felix felt precum leaking from his dick and clutched the back of Sylvain’s shirt, dragging their hips closer together.

Sylvain kept grinding down, and the gentle friction built slowly inside of Felix. Suddenly, embarrassingly, after just a few minutes of grinding, Felix realized he was going to cum. The years of desperation had built up in his mind, and everything felt hot to the touch. Every nerve ending was a live wire, waiting to be tripped.

“Sylvain, Sylvain, fuck, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna, oh fuck,” Felix mumbled against Sylvain’s lips. He tucked himself next to Sylvain’s jaw and panted, licking his throat with a strange desperation he didn’t know he had.

“Fuck, that’s so hot Felix, fuck,” Sylvain muttered, grinding down harder and faster. He pulled away to simply rub Felix’s cock through his sweatpants, the angle and pressure much better. He used the other hand to undo his belt and jeans and rubbed himself in equal rhythm over his stupidly patterned boxer briefs.

The friction became overwhelming, pleasure aching through Felix’s cock to his core, boiling over in the pit of his stomach. He felt like a bowstring pulled taut, all of the pressure releasing itself at once as he came into his pants.

“Oh, fuck,” Felix said into Sylvain’s mouth, before letting out a terribly humiliating mewl of pleasure as Sylvain rubbed him over his pants to the point of overstimulation. Felix recoiled, the feeling too much, and groaned. He laid back, collapsing into the cushions.

“Oh my god, fuck, that was so hot,” Sylvain said, leaning back til he was up on his knees, straddling Felix. “Fuck, Felix, fuck.”

In record time, Sylvain whipped his dick out and jerked himself off furiously near the head with his right hand, using the left to shove Felix’s shirt up over his abs. Before Felix had time to be fully embarrassed that he came in his pants like a teenager, Sylvain shuddered and came all over his abs.

Sylvain’s rubbing slowed down and he opened his eyes, blinking slowly and smiling down at Felix.

“Sorry, Fe, I probably should have asked first, but fuck, god,” he muttered, collapsing on top of Felix and tracing his fingers along Felix's sides.

“Ugh, gross, Sylvain, you’re going to have cum on the outside of your shirt,” Felix groaned, feeling the wet spot on the front of his crotch grow uncomfortably cold.

“‘s fine,” Sylvain said, clearly falling asleep. Felix undid his ponytail, shook his hair out, and tied it again.

“Oh no, you are not falling asleep on top of me. I need to change. Get up, I’ll finish making the coffee, Jesus,” Felix said sharply.

“I always knew you’d be good at pillow talk,” Sylvain chuckled as Felix extracted himself and walked to his dresser to look for an identical pair of black sweatpants.

“And I always knew you’d be the type of bastard who falls asleep immediately after orgasm,” Felix said.

“No coffee f’r me, please,” Sylvain yawned, curling up into himself, his jeans still undone but his dick tucked away.

“You are hopeless,” Felix said.

As Sylvain fell asleep, he thought he heard something like fondness in Felix’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is majoring in graphic design. Sylvain is majoring in sociology.  
Felix and Sylvain both come from rich families, but while Sylvain squanders all his money on booze, Felix spends wisely and opts to spend his monthly allowance on a studio apartment and nice coffee.  
Also I know so much about monster espresso because I, too, can’t stop drinking them.  
This is my first adult fic and first fic published since I was a middle schooler. I welcome constructive criticism and grammar fixes. And I’m happy to add any content warnings you suggest!


	2. we're doing fine we're doing nothing at all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party. Felix isn't sure he's ready. Dorothea is super fucking sure that Felix is ready.

Sylvain and Felix notably Did Not Talk About It that week. It happened on Wednesday night, and the party was on Saturday, and midterms were coming up, so it was fine that Felix didn’t mention it and simply sent back scowling selfies whenever Sylvain texted him a meme, right?

Right.

That’s what Felix kept telling himself. They only had discussion together on Mondays and Wednesdays anyways, and Sylvain always slept through their Friday morning lecture, so it was incredibly plausible that they could just coincidentally avoid bumping into each other and Felix totally didn’t care at all.

Except.

On Saturday Felix laid out all of his black skinny jeans and his various black t-shirts on his bed and realized none of them were really great options for a party, not that he had ever cared before.

And definitely none of those shirts were going to cover the big, fat series of hickies Sylvain had left at his collarbone. Days had passed and they had only healed slightly. It wasn’t Felix’s fault he bruised like a banana. And Felix definitely, absolutely had not jerked himself off while looking at the hickeys in the mirror.

Groaning, Felix tugged on a turtleneck, collapsed into the pile of clothes, and texted Dorothea.

> **Felix: **I can’t believe I’m asking this, but help. Please.
> 
> **Dorothea**: omg!!! r u finally writing a paper on class subversion??
> 
> **Felix: **What? No.
> 
> **Dorothea: **…
> 
> **Dorothea:** ok tbh not really sure what I can help u with then
> 
> **Felix:** Just come over. I need help picking out clothes for the party.
> 
> **Dorothea:** yay!!!

The last text was followed by a series of emojis and bitmojis that Felix could make neither head nor tails of. To do something, anything, Felix went to his kitchen and ground some beans into a fine powder to be pressed into his espresso machine. He would make a stupid rosewater latte, the kind he knew Dorothea was so fond of, in exchange for her expedient services.

His friendship with Dorothea had surprised him. He had found her annoying, ditzy, and undeniably stupid when they first met during a mixer at the start of freshman year. Felix didn’t really want to make new friends, but he was dragged into the hall lounge, nonetheless, and saw the tall brunette giggling away, pretty as a picture.

Over lunches and through overhead whispers, Felix learned that Dorothea was actually at Garreg Mach University on a full scholarship and graduated at the head of her class, despite living in a rough-and-tumble home. She had grown up without a family, raised by an unkind aunt and uncle, and was all about eating the rich.

Felix would never tell her, but their friendship was sealed in stone the night Dorothea drunkenly shouted, “Class warfare!” at a party and smashed a champagne glass over Sylvain’s head.

So they became each other’s confidantes, curled up on the same couch so frequently together that floormates began to think they were dating, which always sent Felix into a rage and Dorothea into a laughing fit.

And besides, she liked coffee. Real, actual coffee.

Felix had just finished pouring the foamed milk into Dorothea’s mug when he heard a knock at the door. Quickly, he set the mug down and answered the door.

“Felix!” she squealed, pulling him in for a tight hug. Felix was not a hugger, but it was always faster to let Dorothea have her way.

“Thea. Right on time, I made you a latte,” he said, gesturing towards the mug. She skipped over, leaned, and inhaled.

“Smells delicious, but what is this? No latte art for your dear friend?” she teased as she took a seat at his desk.

“I didn’t have time. And we have an emergency.”

“Wow, I thought I’d die before I heard you call an outfit an emergency. Did you get hit on the head?”

“Ha-ha.”

“I mean the coffee’s nice, but you really owe me one for cancelling a date for this,” Dorothea said, sipping her latte delicately.

“Oh lord, this is about to be the worst moment of my life, isn’t it?” Felix moaned.

“Hey, calm down, I was only kidding, it was just lunch with Dimitri. I told him you texted me and didn’t even say why and he just told me to go help you with anything you needed.”

“And now Dimitri will know…”

“Spit it out, Felix, you’re starting to worry me,” Dorothea said, nudging him with her foot.

Felix sighed and tugged down his turtleneck to reveal the start of the trail of hickeys.

“Oh. My god. This was absolutely worth coming over. This is better than you owing me, now I owe you, oh my god, who was it? Tell me everything, now!” Dorothea demanded.

Felix inhaled deeply before letting out a weak whisper.

“Sylvain,” he said, barely audible.

“What!?” Dorothea screamed, nearly spilling her latte. She quickly took another sip and set it down. “He did _ that _ to you?”

“It gets worse,” Felix admitted, pulling the sweater over his head and revealing the rest of the damage, relatively visible around his tank top.

“Felix! You made out with an absolute _ fiend_!” she gasped.

“I know,” he moaned. “And now I need something to wear, because as you can see, these t-shirts just aren’t going to hide this absolute bullshit.”

Dorothea gracelessly poured the rest of the latte down her throat and stood up. Felix was grateful she had enough sense not to press him for details.

“Come. We’ll go shopping right now. I’m sure we can find something in one of the shops downtown.”

“Shopping? What am I supposed to wear out?”

“Put your turtleneck back on, stupid. People will just think you’re an e-boy, it’s fine.”

“A what?”

“Oh my god, Felix, we don’t have time for this! We gotta go!”

* * *

Half an hour later and Felix was trying on tops for Dorothea downtown. She convinced him to try on a sheer mesh top, which was an immediate no from Felix, and was now working her way through various collared button-ups.

“Does it have to be black, or will you accept dark greys and navys into your wardrobe?” Dorothea asked, filing through shirts.

“It has to be neutral if I’m ever going to wear it again,” Felix said.

“Wow, you won’t even venture into a dark earth tone? What about a burgundy? Maybe a dark teal?” she asked, holding up a flannel in each color. Felix grimaced.

“The red is an absolute no. I’ll try on the blue,” he said.

The dark teal check looked surprisingly good over his turtleneck, and Dorothea swore it would look even better over a plain black t-shirt. Felix shrugged, pretending he only cared that it covered his hickeys and that he wasn’t even a little affected by Dorothea tacking on, “you look so good in it that Sylvain’ll just tear it off on sight!”

Felix paid for his new shirt and didn’t flinch when Dorothea threw down a necklace she’d been eyeing. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Dorothea hadn’t even looked up from her phone.

“I’ll pay you back,” Dorothea said, still texting.

“You know you don’t have to,” Felix said.

“Okay. I’ll buy you lunch?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“So what is an e-boy?” Felix asked as they slowly climbed up the street towards Sylvain’s frat several hours later. Felix had changed quickly. The hickeys were still visible if someone peeled back the collar on his shirt or looked for them closely, but Felix figured parties were dark and he didn’t have much to worry about.

Dorothea, on the other hand, had gone back to her apartment, come back to Felix’s with roughly $500 worth of makeup and clothes, and had tried on outfit after outfit in front of Felix while simultaneously prying him for details.

“Is this too slutty? Or is it the right amount of slutty? Also, how big is Sylvain’s dick?” Dorothea asked, looked at her ass in Felix’s full-length mirror. He looked up from his tablet for long enough to wrinkle his nose.

“What is the right amount of slutty?” he asked, ignoring her last question.

“Can I bang a dude but make sure he knows it’s a rare gift from me and I don’t just hand out pussy to anyone?” Dorothea asked.

Felix looked her up and down. She was wearing a mid-thigh, skin-tight black lace dress. It had long bell sleeves but dipped down dangerously low in the front.

“I thought you said dresses that low were only for girls with small boobs,” Felix said.

“So?”

“You have big boobs!”

“Aw, thanks! I’ll use tape,” she said. “Is it the right dress?”

“Yeah, you’ll do just fine,” Felix said noncommittally. Dorothea smiled, knowing full well that it was the closest she would get to a compliment.

So now the two were marching up the street, Dorothea clinging to Felix for support in her heels. As they approached Beta Lambda, the dull pounding grew into vaguely comprehensible music, and Dorothea hummed along.

“Felix, if you’re on the internet and you don’t know what an e-boy is, I don’t think I can help you,” she admitted as they reached Beta Lambda.

“I’m not on, what is it you use, Tumblr? Twitter? Face-Google-Chat-Time?” he asked. Dorothea laughed and pushed open the gate.

Drunk student stumbled about the lawn. Dimitri had been smart to order the pledges to plant ivy around the iron fence at the end of the summer - he’d claimed it was for looks, but now clearly shielded the party from the street, where cops might be strolling by.

Dimitri, as usual, sat in place with his back completely straight on a giant armchair that was placed on the raised porch. Dedue sat next to him with his legs dangling off the porch, scrolling through his phone. In front of them, on a bench on the lawn were Ingrid, Ashe, and Annette. They were positioned so that Dimitri could accidentally kick them if he wasn’t careful, but of course they trusted him to be vigilant in his movements.

The group of friends noticed their approach and let out a rousing cheer.

“Aw, Fe-fe!” Ashe cried, standing up and tossing his arms around Felix. Felix grimaced. Two hugs in one day was really pushing it for him.

“Be gentle, Ashe, this one wouldn’t let us pregame,” Dorothea said, rolling her eyes.

“What kind of a strategy is that?” Dedue asked bluntly. Ashe sat back down, leaning his head against Dedue’s legs as they dangled off the porch.

“Thanks, Dedue,” Felix said curtly before turning to the Ashe and the girls. “It’s enough of a struggle to drag Dorothea here in heels. You really think I wanted another obstacle?”

“If you’re both drunk, it’s not a problem,” Ashe said. His face was red, his smile loose and dopey. Ashe was a happy drunk and therefore pleasant at every party.

Dimitri, who had been staring at two guys wandering off to the side of the house, suddenly seemed to notice Felix’s presence and smiled broadly.

“Felix, Dorothea, how lovely to have you both in attendance,” he said.

“It’s 2019, Dimitri,” Felix said curtly. Dorothea, on the other hand, stepped onto the bench in her heels, and held out her hand for Dimitri to kiss. He did, and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

“Dimitri! So lovely of you to invite us. Are you having a fun night so far?”

“I am. Drinks are inside if you’re interested, and the game against Seiros Holy University is on the big screen in the beer pong room,” Dimitri said. Dorothea hopped off the bench and wound her way to the stairs that led up to the porch.

“Well, I’m going to get Felix and I something to drink. Vodka, dear?” she asked. Felix sighed.

“I will drink anything you want if you stop trying to convince people we’re dating,” he said.

“I wouldn’t agree to drink _ anything _ Dorothea wants you to,” Annette warned, tipping the last of a red concoction into her mouth.

“Oh, she wouldn’t kill him. Hi Felix,” Mercedes said as she joined them.

“Mercedes,” he said politely.

Ingrid stood up to wrap Felix in his third hug of the day and the rest turned back to their conversations, gossiping about class and hook ups and hot professors.

“Ingrid, this hug feels gratuitous,” Felix said. Ingrid had known him for as long as Sylvain had. Felix was embarrassed to admit that she had even sometimes filled in for a mother figure for him in his childhood, despite being the same age as Glenn and Sylvain.

“I know everything,” she whispered in his ear before pulling away. Felix jumped.

“Jesus fuck Ingrid you cannot just say that, what are you talking about?” he snapped.

“Can’t help but notice you bought a shirt with a collar. Looks good on you, you should try it out more often,” she said casually.

“Does- does everyone know now?” he asked, glancing around frantically. “Where is he?”

“Oh, Sylvain? Inside. I saw him do a keg stand about half an hour ago so I assume he’s dead somewhere,” she said casually. “But in all seriousness, he came crawling to my apartment on Thursday morning, told me what happened, and then said he didn’t want to talk about it.”

Felix chewed on the information for a moment before responding.

“And what do you think?” he asked.

“I slapped him in the face and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head.”

“Jesus, Ingrid, limits.”

“Well, I made him tea afterwards.”

“And?” he asked. Ingrid looked away, biting the inside of her cheek.

“I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about it. All I know is I’m here to talk if you need it. Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?” she asked. Felix groaned.

“I think being his friend is already the stupidest thing I’m going to do in my life,” he said.

“Fair enough. Look, she’s back,” Ingrid said, gesturing at Dorothea. She handed Felix a cup filled to the brim with an ice cold, neon blue liquid.

“This better not be-”

“UV blue! Yeah!” Dorothea said, clinking her plastic cup against his, and taking a long sip. Felix sighed and matched her sip not lowering his cup until she did. When she lowered her cup, she revealed she’d emptied hers. Felix had only drank half.

“Thea,” Felix cautioned.

“You won’t die of alcohol poisoning, there’s other stuff in this. Like red bull, other vodka, you know,” she hummed. Felix grimaced and polished off the rest of his cup before chucking it into a bush somewhere.

“Hey, if you don’t clean that up, Dedue will have your head,” Dimitri joked. Felix looked over and watched as Dedue nodded, his face completely blank. Felix felt the alcohol hit him suddenly, burning in his stomach and slowing down his brain.

“You’re supposed to, like, smile so people know you’re joking, Due,” Ashe said. Dedue’s facial expression didn’t change. Felix rolled his eyes and leapt somewhat clumsily from the lawn onto the porch.

“Parkour!” Annette shouted.

“I’m going to say hi to Sylvain, see you guys later,” Felix grumbled as he headed inside and ignored Dorothea’s huge grin.

Inside, the house was decked out in school colors and bursting with people. Felix had to squeeze and shove his way to the kitchen, thinking he should down a cup of water before attempting any sort of conversation with Sylvain. His feet stumbled over each other until he finally found himself at the kitchen sink, filling up a new cup with water.

“Felix!” he heard someone shout, and he whipped around with dulled reflexes.

It was Sylvain, of course, his bright copper hair shining in the fluorescent lights, his smile big. One arm was slung in a friendly gesture over a freshman, and the other held a cup high in the air. Felix nodded in return and Sylvain shimmied through the crowd until he was hip to hip with Felix.

“Oh my god, you made it. And wow, you’re wearing colors!” Sylvain gaped, wrapping his arms around Felix. A fourth hug, this one from behind. He repressed a shudder, though whether that was from arousal or disgust, he wasn’t sure.

“Black is a color, idiot,” Felix said, like he hadn’t spent days freaking out about the fact that his very hot best friend who he’d been pining over for the greater part of his life had witnessed him cum and then returned the favor.

“I meant… you know what I meant. Felix, I am very drunk right now,” Sylvain admitted.

“I… yes. That much was obvious,” he said, repeatedly curling and uncurling the fingers on his right hand.

“I um… I think I could use some more help with that homework assignment still, you know. Seeing as we didn't get around to it last time. But maybe in the morning?" Sylvain asked, leaning in so his hot breath ghosted over Felix’s ear.

Felix blinked. He couldn't tell if Sylvain actually meant homework or not, but he nodded anyways.

"Sure Sylvain."

"So maybe you can spend the night? In my room?"

And _ oh _ that changed things, didn't it. Felix's mouth went dry and he nodded slowly, turning to face Sylvain and flexing his thighs in an attempt to divert blood away from his crotch.

"Okay, cool, great. And I don't mean anything, uh, untoward, either, okay?" Sylvain whispered.

Felix nodded again, despite this just adding more confusion to his mind.

"Thanks for understanding. Because tonight," Sylvain's voice crescendoed, "I'm gonna get so drunk I have WHISKEY DICK!"

Felix immediately dropped to a crouch so no one could see him as the crowd of people in the kitchen cheered at Sylvain's announcement. Years of experience with Sylvain embarrassing him had prepared him for this moment. Sylvain finished his sentence holding up his cup in a toast.

"To whiskey dick!" he yelled.

"To whiskey dick!" the crowd yelled back. Felix covered his face with his hands and shoved his way out of the kitchen when a familiarly manicured hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I don't mean to add to your embarrassment, but did I just hear a bunch of frat stars toast to whiskey dick?" Dorothea asked. Felix groaned.

"And sorority girls," he added.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense. Whatever. Have you seen Claude around?"

"No?"

"Alright, well if you see him, make sure you mention how hot I look," she said. Felix rolled his eyes, freed himself of her grasp, and wandered back to the lawn. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix secretly has a Tumblr but definitely has no idea what an e-boy is.  
As always, I'm open to constructive criticism, requests for content warnings, and anything else you need to say!


	3. this night is wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea helps Sylvain understand that talking is a thing adults do. She also manages to get Claude's attention.

Dorothea made her way to the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Sylvain at the center of attention.

"Thea! Dorothea! You look absolutely ravishing," Sylvain shouted as she entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sylvain," she said flatly, turning to pour herself another drink when Sylvain broke free of the crowd and sidled up next to her.

"Dorothea-"

"If you want to talk to me about Fe-fe, can we do it somewhere else?" she asked sharply. Instead of being insulted, Sylvain smiled warmly and placed a hand over his heart.

"I love a woman who gets to the point," he said. "Here, let's go to my room."

Sylvain led Dorothea upstairs into a hallway that seemed perpetually damp and unlocked the door to his room.

"My lady," he said, holding the door open and giving a slight bow. Dorothea rolled her eyes and entered.

To say Dorothea held Sylvain in contempt would be somewhat incorrect. Sylvain had been suspicious to the point of being rude when she and Felix started hanging out, and she hadn't quite warmed back up to him. She gingerly sat on the edge of Sylvain's bed and looked around.

His room was unexpectedly clean for a frat star. Posters of sports teams and movies adorned his walls where Dorothea had been expecting Playboy centerfolds. His laundry was all inside the basket, not strewn about the floor. And, surprisingly, he had a bookshelf full of nonfiction books that looked like they'd been thumbed through more than once.

"Let's make this quick, I don't need anyone thinking we're hooking up in here," Dorothea said, draining the last of her drink and setting it down. Sylvain picked up a pitcher of water and set about refilling Dorothea's cup.

"Thanks," she said, her expression softening at the unexpected kindness. Of course there was a reason Felix liked this idiot. Maybe it wouldn't kill her to show some compassion.

The idiot in question clapped his hands, rubbed them together, and stood before her.

"So. Did Felix tell you about my amazing sexual prowess?" Sylvain asked. Dorothea sighed internally. An idiot is an idiot, after all.

"I'm sure this is a shock to you, but Felix is actually quite private about his sex life, if he even has one. I was called in to help hide that nasty trail of hickeys you left," Dorothea said. Sylvain frowned.

"So he didn't tell you anything?"

"Not really," she said 

"Well, fuck," Sylvain said, smile crumpling as he sat down next to Dorothea on his bed. 

"Did you? Fuck, that is?" Dorothea asked.

"How do I put this delicately… We, uh, kissed? And, ah… dry… humped?" Sylvain said.

"Like, all the way?" Dorothea asked.

"All the way," Sylvain mumbled, looking away as his face turned bright red. Dorothea burst out laughing.

"Didn't really take you for a shoot-it-in-the-pants type, Sylvain," she said.

"_I _didn't shoot it in my pants!" Sylvain said defensively.

An uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"And now that I've said that out loud I'm not sure I should have. Please don't let Felix kill me."

"Yeah I'm not planning on talking to him about this anytime soon. He said he left for class before you woke up and that you two, I don't know, still haven't talked about it? Reminds me of the last time you made out," she muttered.

"You knew about that!?"

"Don't tell me you _ really _thought I accidentally spilled a hot coffee on you in class," she said.

"You're surprisingly evil," he said.

"Thank you."

There was silence. Dorothea picked at a piece of lint on Sylvain's comforter. The alcohol was starting to settle in her, her thoughts coming slower and heat flushing her chest. She felt herself lowering her guard and fought to keep her wits about her and avoid revealing anything she thought Felix wouldn't want her to say. She was surprised at how clearly Sylvain was speaking despite the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

"When I woke up there was a blanket over me and coffee in a thermos," Sylvain said. “I was kind of hoping you’d have some more insight into my next steps than I do.”

Dorothea bit her lip. So her suspicions were correct and Felix was maybe head-over-heels for Sylvain. The most she'd ever gotten Felix to admit was "I hate him less than the others."

"Listen. I bet he'd appreciate it if you talked to him. That's all I can think to say. I'm drunk," she said.

"Okay. Talk to him. I can do that," Sylvain said, jumping up as if he were pumping himself up for a basketball game.

"You can," she said. The redhead turned to face her.

"While I've got you here, anything I can do for you? You know, to return the favor?" Sylvain asked.

"I didn't really do anything," she pointed out.

"Okay, to be honest, before we talked, I'd settled on maybe just ignoring everything and hoping we, you know, did stuff again," Sylvain admitted.

"God, men are so stupid," Dorothea rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, Claude's been looking like a snack lately, and Hilda said he eats fantastic pussy. Can you let him know I’m looking for him? Maybe in a subtle, cool way?"

"I really, really didn't need to know the part about Hilda and his oral skills," Sylvain said, throwing his hands up.

"Oh, like you haven't eaten Hilda's pussy before?"

"That is kind of why I don't think I need to know about Claude!" Sylvain said, raising his arms even higher. Dorothea shrugged and chugged the water Sylvain had provided. She held out a hand.

"I'm drunk. Walk me downstairs like a gentleman?" she asked. Sylvain gracefully took her hand, linked her arm in his, and led her downstairs.

* * *

"You have a crush on an absolute fuckwad," Dorothea said, taking a seat on the patio next to a now considerably drunk Felix.

"Thea, welcome back," Felix said.

"Did you hear what I said?" Dorothea asked.

"Yeah, you think Sylvain is an idiot. That's fine," he said.

"Ha! You admitted you like Sylvain!" Ashe said from the other side of Felix. Dorothea leaned over and smiled at him. She hadn't seen him.

"Fuck. No, no I do _ not _ like Sylvain, Ashe. Forget you heard anything or I will make sure you die of alcohol poisoning tonight," Felix snapped.

"It's obvious, Fraldarius, don't worry," Ashe said cheerfully. And, to Dorothea, “I’ve been trying to get him to admit that all night.”

"It's _ what_?" Felix shouted over Ashe.

Whatever Ashe's explanation would have been was quickly interrupted by Claude taking a seat next to Dorothea and slinging a friendly arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Dorothea, you're looking exceptionally beautiful tonight," Claude said. "Felix, Ashe, good to see you two."

Felix and Ashe nodded in agreement.

"Am I interrupting anything fun?" Claude asked.

"No. Please change the subject to literally anything," Felix begged.

"Ouch, that bad?" Claude asked. Felix nodded vigorously, his brain forcing him to repeat the motion over and over until Ashe physically stopped him with a gentle hand under his chin.

"Okay. Hm. We're winning the football game, but just barely," he said.

"Rrrr, next," Dorothea said, making a buzzer sound.

"Okay, let's see… Oh! I heard that Lorenz got turned down by Marianne. Again," Claude said.

"Ding ding ding!" Dorothea said.

"_Again!? _" Ashe asked.

"Didn't know there was a first time," Felix muttered.

"Strap in, lads, because boy do I have a tale for you. It all started last spring…"

* * *

Hours after midnight, the neighborhood around Garreg March University began to flood with students again as everyone ended their drink night home. The game was over (GMU barely scraping a win), Ashe, Dimitri, and Dedue were drunkenly eating pizza, Felix and Sylvain were peacefully tucked into each other in Sylvain's bed, and Claude's face was buried between Dorothea's legs in her apartment.

"Oh, Jesus, Claude," Dorothea moaned. Claude worked tirelessly, his fingers patiently massaging a spot deep inside of her as his tongue eagerly licked at her clit.

He surfaced and grinned at Dorothea, his fingers still working away.

"Need a break?" he asked. She shook her head. "That good, huh?"

"God, Claude, you're a pussy eating genius, is that what you want to hear?" she asked.

"No, I'm just wondering if you'd like to cum now or if you're interested in my cock first," he asked.

"I don't mean to sound greedy," she gasped as Claude began to lick at her again, "but if you make me cum and then fuck me, you might be able to get me to cum again, and I do squirt sometimes."

Claude lifted his head up.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby, you ready to cum?" he asked. Before Dorothea could say anything, he dove in again, licking her clit with more pressure and much more rapidly than before. His fingers, rubbing at the top wall of her vagina, rubbed more intensely.

Dorothea moaned. The little nub at her core was aching for more, more, more of Claude. She could feel waves of pleasure meeting inside and outside of her. Her stomach clenched and her back arched as she lifted her hips towards Claude's face without thinking. He eagerly kept up his pace, his face absolutely dripping with a mixture of his drool and her liquids.

"Claude, Claude, oh Claude, I'm gonna, oh, I'm gonna cum," Dorothea announced, as if the quivering of her thighs wasn't enough. Claude didn't answer her, just kept moving until he felt her clench around his fingers and her whole body shuddered in waves of pleasure. He slowed down his licking and pulled away, removing his fingers gently and slowly, kissing her thighs, her stomach, and up to kiss her cheek, holding her gently. Dorothea was on her back, Claude on his side.

"Hello, princess," he said when her eyes opened again. She glanced down to see his cock thick and swollen between his legs.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Let me know if you're interested in doing something that, I'll say, more fully involves my dick here. If not, I am more than satisfied to jerk off to this memory," he said, smiling with such sincerity that Dorothea almost laughed.

"God you are such a gentleman, that's so hot," she said, suddenly pushing him down into the mattress and clambering on top of him. She reached into her bedside drawer, pulled out a condom, and threw it at him. He quickly ripped open the wrapper and slid it over himself.

Dorothea positioned her opening over his shaft.

"May I?" she asked.

"Yes, please, by all means," Claude said. 

Dorothea lowered herself into him. She let herself settle for a few seconds, her clit still sensitive, and adjusted to his length before starting off with a slow pace.

It wasn’t long before the two were rocking back and forth in a desperate rhythm, faster and faster, until Dorothea let out a low, long moan.

“Claude, Claude,” she warned.

“I’m here, princess, what do you need?” he asked, thrusting up harder.

“I’m gonna cum again,” she said, her voice totally blissed out.

“Fuck,” Claude returned, wishing his wit was still rapier-sharp when his rapier was buried to the hilt.

Dorothea’s orgasm built slowly, slowly, slowly, and crested as she tensed and clenched around his member.

Claude felt her squirt suddenly flood around him and his senses were overwhelmed. He hadn’t thought he was close, but suddenly he felt himself emptying into the condom and he groaned loudly.

Dorothea collapsed on top of him, and he wrapped her in his arms.

“Dorothea, my dear, that was an absolutely lovely fuck, if I do say so myself,” Claude said. Dorothea chuckled.

“It was, Claude, it really was.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. Dorothea pulled off of Claude and went to the restroom while he took care of knotting and tossing the condom. When she came back, Claude was idly scrolling through his phone on top of her sheets. She landed with a bounce next to him.

“Ah, you’ve returned,” Claude smiled. “I don’t always ask this, but I was wondering if I could spend the night? It’s… let’s see… 4 a.m. now, and I’d love to grab a meal and catch up. I haven’t seen much of you since History of the Americas last semester.”

“Ugh that class was such a snooze fest,” Dorothea rolled her eyes. “I can still hear Professor Hanneman’s voice sometimes.”

“Now _ listen _ class, this next part is _ very _ interesting!” Claude said in a perfect imitation of Hanneman’s voice. Dorothea laughed.

“Spot on. But also, yes. Stay the night,” Dorothea smiled.

Claude wrapped her in his arms, and as they drifted off to sleep, Dorothea briefly wondered what Felix was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting at weird-ass times in America bc I'm in a different country right now lol


	4. just lay entwined here, undiscovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain wake up in bed together.

Felix woke up wrapped in Sylvain’s arms, face to face with the still-sleeping redhead. When Felix realized where he was, his heart thudded loudly in his ears. He shifted uncomfortably in a useless attempt to angle his hips away from Sylvain’s body.

_ Shit shit shit shit shit, _ Felix thought. He definitely had morning wood. Was that too forward? It's not like this was Felix's first hook up, but it _ was _ his first time waking up with a boner in the bed of his childhood best friend.

Before Felix could fully figure out what to do, Sylvain's eyes fluttered open and he flashed Felix a dopey grin.

"Good morning, princess," Sylvain said, pulling Felix closer and kissing his forehead. Felix instinctively pushed him away.

"Ugh, gross, Sylvain, you have morning breath," Felix groaned, trying to wiggle out of his hold. Instead of backing off, Sylvain only snuggled in closer and kissed down Felix's neck.

"And you have morning wood," Sylvain noted, slotting his thigh between Felix's. Felix shuddered and fought back the urge to grind down on Sylvain until he came. God, when did he become this horny?

"What, you don't?" Felix said, unable to think of a sharp and witty comeback as his member enjoyed the warmth Sylvain provided.

Sylvain guided Felix's hand towards his crotch and oh, that was definitely a hard, thick cock between his legs.

"I do," Sylvain whispered, kissing behind Felix's ear. "But if my breath really bothers you that much…"

Sylvain stood and tugged the comforter up with him, gracelessly dumping Felix to the ground.

"Hey!" Felix snapped, scrambling to stand.

"Mouthwash time," Sylvain hummed and walked to his connected bathroom. Felix followed. Sylvain dumped mouthwash into his mouth straight from the bottle and offered it to Felix while he gargled. Felix did his best to frown at Sylvain and took a swig as well. When they were both finished, Sylvain looked Felix up and down as if he were just now fully awake.

"We haven't really had a sleepover since we were kids," Sylvain noted, gently tugging at Felix's sleeve and pulling him back to the bedroom.

"I guess," Felix said.

"I can't believe you still sleep with a shirt on," Sylvain teased.

"I can't believe you still sleep in nothing but boxers even in November," Felix retorted. Sylvain chuckled and sat down on his bed, pulling Felix into his lap. Felix settled, straddling the redhead.

"Well, I can't believe I have such a beautiful boy in my bed," Sylvain said softly, fucking Felix's hair behind his ear. His topknot had come undone in his sleep, the hair tie lost somewhere in Sylvain's sheets.

"Oh, please," Felix rolled his eyes and looked away, hoping that would be enough to mask his blush.

"You know, I have a little bit of a headache from all the drinking last night," Sylvain said, tilting his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But not as bad as usual, because a certain someone kept making me drink water to, what was it, cure my whiskey dick?"

Felix's body froze while he snapped his head in the other direction. His hands, which had been resting on Sylvain's sides, hastily pulled away.

"Sylvain, if you're going to—"

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Come here," Sylvain said, kissing Felix's neck. Felix remained prickly, so Sylvain pulled them both to lay in the bed. "What I was trying to get at, eventually, is that I heard orgasms cure headaches. Care to test that out?"

Felix rolled his eyes again and glared at Sylvain, who was stroking the side of his face. 

"You don't have to use lines on me, you've already got me in your bed," Felix said, slowly returning his arms to Sylvain’s sides. Sylvain slid his hand down Felix's body to his hip.

"You don't like to be wooed, Felix?" Sylvain asked.

"Not particularly."

"Alright then, why don't we cut to the chase?" Sylvain asked, pulling Felix in for a proper kiss.

Felix practically melted into it, his hands instinctively reaching up to cup Sylvain's face as his tongue darted into his mouth. Sylvain wasted no time in drawing their hips together, slotting their thighs together so they could gently rub against each other. It was a sleepy Sunday morning—no use in rushing things.

Rain started to pelt the window, and Sylvain briefly let go of Felix to slap around blindly for his phone and turn on a mellow playlist.

"You're such an idiot," Felix smiled against Sylvain's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, running his hand through Felix's hair. Felix shuddered. "God, you're so sensitive."

"Not my fault," Felix responded, his abs twitching when Sylvain reached beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs.

"May I?" Sylvain asked. Felix nodded quickly and removed his shirt while Sylvain pulled Felix's underwear down.

"Wait," Felix said, and Sylvain froze until Felix pushed Sylvain from his side onto his back and clambered on top of him. Sylvain got the hint and took his boxers off, sending them flying to some corner of his room.

With Felix on top, they resumed their slow kisses, Sylvain gently tracing patterns onto Felix's sides as Felix pawed at Sylvain's chest and frotted to and fro.

Eventually, Felix let out a long, embarrassing whine and Sylvain pulled some lube from his nightstand and drizzled it onto his large hand. He wrapped it around both of their cocks and began to stroke them slowly. The pleasure was so warm, so wet, so tight, that briefly wondered if he was having a wet dream. He was pretty sure he wasn’t, though, because his wet dreams didn’t typically last this long and they definitely didn’t smell soft like Sylvain or gently worry at his neck like Sylvain was.

"Nggh… god," Felix said through gritted teeth. He was rocking back and forth, adding to the friction between their cocks.

"I was kind of hoping you'd be loud in bed," Sylvain teased, as if he weren't also panting.

"Hoping?" Felix asked. "How long has this been on your mind?"

"Oh, you know," Sylvain shrugged, incredibly confident for someone jerking off his best friend. "And you?"

"Oh, you know," Felix retorted sarcastically and Sylvain laughed, a big booming laugh, and Felix's heart melted again. This should have been fucking up Felix's brain, he should have been so nervous he could burst, but instead, like everything else with Sylvain, it just came easily.

Speaking of which.

Felix's cock felt hot and raw. He sensed he was about to be the first to cum again and tried to stave off his orgasm, but his hips were rocking back and forth beyond his control.

"S… Sylvain, fuck, I'm close," Felix gasped. 

"Aw, your near-o-face is so cute," Sylvain said, increasing the speed of his hand and gripping tighter. "Come on, Felix, cum for me, I've been wanting to watch you cum for me so bad—"

His words of encouragement were cut off by a sudden "oh, fuck!" from Felix as he threw his head back and saw stars. He felt tension and desire rapidly releasing from his body in waves as the muscles in his stomach and cock clenched. Before a post-orgasm haze could overtake him, Felix scrambled down to be face-to-face with Sylvain's cock.

"Felix, what are you—ohhhhhh," Sylvain cut off his question with a moan as Felix wrapped his lips around the head of Sylvain's cock. Felix would by no means consider himself an expert, but he wanted to believe he had enough experience to impress his crush.

Felix was far too sleepy and warm to go to the effort of deepthroating or even letting Sylvain fuck his mouth, so he just focused on suckling on the head and using the leftover lube to jerk off Sylvain in quick, steady strokes. He could tell it was working when Sylvain began to thrust up gently, soft gasps escaping him.

Felix opened his eyes and looked at Sylvain through his lashes. The redhead was frantically tapping his fingers on his sheets, rapidly clenching and unclenching his fingers as he reached his end.

“Felix, fuck, I’m gonna—god, where should I—?” Sylvain panted, craning his neck up to look at Felix.

Felix bobbed his head up and down the length of Sylvain’s shaft one time before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. He rested the head of Sylvain’s dick on his tongue, made eye contact, and said “ahhh” like Sylvain was about to feed him a treat.

The image was enough to make Sylvain burst, his cum streaking Felix’s face, about half of it landing in his mouth. When Sylvain seemed finished, Felix licked up and down his cock appreciatively, watching Sylvain jump with overstimulation. Felix slowly wormed his way up to Sylvain, who stoked his cum off of Felix’s cheeks, gathered it on one finger, and offered it to him. Felix gladly accepted, suckling on Sylvain’s finger.

“Fuck, Felix, you’re gonna make me hard again and I’m not sure I can take it,” Sylvain chuckled, withdrawing his finger and pulling Felix in close. To both of their surprise, Felix snuggled himself into Sylvain’s chest and threw an arm around him.

“Can we go back to bed now?” Felix asked.

“Such a baby,” Sylvain teased, kissing Felix’s cheek, “but sure, yes.”

Sylvain reached over Felix to grab a wet wipe and cleaned up their stomachs.

“Do you fuck so many girls you need wet wipes on hand?” Felix muttered.

“Uh, I also appreciate a good self-nut,” Sylvain said defensively.

“Oh, and here I took you for a sock-cummer,” Felix snorted.

“Hey,” Sylvain said, playfully swatting at Felix and depositing the wet wipe on the nightstand.

“One more hour, okay?” Felix mumbled.

“What?” Sylvain yawned.

“We sleep for one more hour, then you’re buying me breakfast in exchange for helping you with your stupid essay,” Felix yawned back. Sylvain nodded, tucked Felix into his shoulder, and curled up into him tightly, listening to the rain.

* * *

On the way to breakfast, Sylvain and Felix bumped into Claude and Dorothea. The boys had swung by Felix’s apartment to grab a hoodie, and Felix was glad he didn’t 100% look like he was doing a walk of shame. The umbrella he’d grabbed hung uselessly at his side - the rain stopped almost immediately after Felix left his building.

Claude and Dorothea walked arm in arm, looking perfectly friendly with each other as they gossiped. Sylvain and Felix walked side by side, Felix’s hands in his pockets to avoid any hand-holding, and Sylvain occasionally reaching out for Felix, remembering where his hands were, and running his hand through his hair.

Upon seeing Felix and Sylvain, Dorothea brightened up, slapped Claude’s arm to get his attention away from a storefront, and pointed. Felix groaned as they approached and the four of them met face to face.

“Felix! What good timing. Tell Claude it’s true,” Dorothea said cheerfully, practically bouncing on her feet.

“What, that you’re an absolute menace?” Felix huffed, rolling his eyes.

“No, about my tattoo!” Dorothea beamed. Felix groaned again.

“What tattoo?” Sylvain asked Felix.

“I have a tattoo that says ‘eat the rich’ above my pussy. Tell him, Felix,” Dorothea said, nudging him with her foot.

“She _ what_?” Sylvain asked, as Claude asked, “How would he even know?”

“She’s telling the truth,” Felix said, pointedly looking only at Claude.

“Fe-fe didn’t believe me, so I dragged him into my room and showed him,” Dorothea said.

“Before you ask, that story is also true,” Felix said. “Anyway, we need breakfast. Any recommendations?”

“The special at Greasy Spoon today is strawberry waffles, they were pretty good,” Claude said.

Sylvain looked back and forth between everyone, completely blown away that this was apparently a normal conversation to all of them.

“Alright. This idiot likes waffles enough so that should be fine, thanks. See you later,” Felix said curtly, nodding his head and pulling Sylvain ahead.

“You’ve seen a girl naked?” Sylvain blurted out as they continued down the street. They pushed through small groups of students and couples.

“_That _ was your takeaway?” Felix scoffed. “One, I’m not going to dignify that with an answer and two, she only pulled up her dress and pulled down her underwear.”

“I feel like that’s not a normal part of friendship!”

“It is for her,” Felix said, shoving his way through the entrance of the local diner and flagging down a server. “Two, please.”

They were seated right away, and as they waited for their coffees (“diner coffee,” Felix had shuddered), Felix rested his hands on the table. Sylvain instinctively reached for them, and Felix withdrew as if Sylvain might be contagious. Sylvain tried to hide the hurt on his face, but Felix knew him too well. He opened his mouth to apologize, but his best friend spoke first.

“Hey, it’s just me. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Sylvain said.

Felix nodded and, after thinking it over, hesitantly put his hands back down, looking like a kid afraid of a static shock from a door handle. Sylvain reached out gently, slowly, and wrapped Felix’s hands in his own.

“See? Not so bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK.


End file.
